


Christmas Eve Card Art 2018

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Christmas eve again... eleventh night, the night for the official Christmas Card art.  Or... what would be card art if I still sent out actual cards (didn't happen in real life either!)This year is a whimsical piece and actually inspired what will be the Christmas Day post, so thanks go out to t_shirt1x2, once again, because... I had nothin' at that point but some vague ideas.This has been, despite all my whining, not a horrid year... I thought the year with the over-abundance of angst fic and the trip west stuff was kind of worse. Lot of interaction this year, what with the comment art (check out days 9 and 10 for added art for some funny and some sweet!), and it's made me quite nostalgic.  Little bit geared up too, and already have an eye to next year.  We shall see if it survives the train-wreck that is the Real Life half of our show.So before nostalgia drifts into maudlin, on to the art by our very own Divine Ms.  T_shirt1x2





	Christmas Eve Card Art 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas eve again... eleventh night, the night for the official Christmas Card art. Or... what would be card art if I still sent out actual cards (didn't happen in real life either!)  
> This year is a whimsical piece and actually inspired what will be the Christmas Day post, so thanks go out to t_shirt1x2, once again, because... I had nothin' at that point but some vague ideas.
> 
> This has been, despite all my whining, not a horrid year... I thought the year with the over-abundance of angst fic and the trip west stuff was kind of worse. Lot of interaction this year, what with the comment art (check out days 9 and 10 for added art for some funny and some sweet!), and it's made me quite nostalgic. Little bit geared up too, and already have an eye to next year. We shall see if it survives the train-wreck that is the Real Life half of our show. 
> 
> So before nostalgia drifts into maudlin, on to the art by our very own Divine Ms. T_shirt1x2

With vid!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfGX_RON6fY&feature=youtu.be


End file.
